


Captivated

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Chains, Consensual, Consensual Kidnapping, Dominant Loki, Kissing, Kneeling, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Possessive Loki, Secret Relationship, Teasing, established relationship loki/tony stark, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Tony wasn't expecting his silent request to be fulfilled by the appearance of Loki in the Shield conference room. He had mostly been expecting to suffer through another hour or so before escaping back to his workshop. Loki had other plans.





	Captivated

**Author's Note:**

> So I managed to sign up in time to participate in the official MCU Kink Bingo challenge on Tumblr. I wanted to get my first square posted before posting something not related to this particular challenge.
> 
>  **Square filled** : O2 - Roleplaying: Kidnapping

Tony tipped back in his chair, bored out of his fucking mind, as Fury droned on and on about this fuck up and that fuck up. On and on and on. He didn’t understand _what_ Fury’s problem was considering the fact that they had won.

There was minimal damage, no casualties, very few injuries and all of them had actually made it to his stupid debriefing on time despite Tony doing everything in his power to be late. Bruce, the lucky soul, was out of country for a conference.

_Someone save me from another hour of this nightmare._

“ _Your_ brother is making a mockery of us.” Fury had turned his attention on Thor and Tony mentally snickered at the _my brother?_ expression on Thor’s face as though he had no idea what Fury was talking about.

Thor was such a fucking troll and he seemed to be the only one who had realized it.

Tony had, unsurprisingly, gotten even more attached to the God of Thunder once he realized _that_ fact. It was a goldmine of possibilities and, when he was lucky, Thor would let him in on the fun.

“That _menace_ cannot be that hard to catch. If I—”

The god in question was suddenly right there in the meeting room, leaning against the door in a casual manner and still dressed for battle, with nothing but mischief in his eyes. “Oh do tell me, Director. What _would_ you do?”

Loki didn’t seem bothered when every weapon in the room was pointed at him. In fact he looked downright pleased about it. Tony wondered why no one else seemed to realize that Loki _loved_ the chaos he caused.

The fact that Clint hadn’t fired was probably only due to the fact that Thor was sitting right next to him and Mjolnir was within the god’s reach. Next to him, Natasha had a steady hand on a gun and Tony didn’t doubt she would pull the trigger if the opportunity arose.

“ _Loki…_ ”

The tone earned Thor a roll of the eyes. “As much _fun_ as I’m sure being shot at would be I’m not here for _that_.”

“And what _are_ you here for?” Fury sounded absolutely unimpressed. Honestly it was a mixture of pissed and unimpressed. Tony almost felt indignant that Loki had managed to inspire such a reaction when Tony himself had only managed one or the other at any given time.

Steve shifted his grip on his shield and Natasha narrowed her eyes.

Loki’s eyes practically danced with wicked amusement, lips quirking, before he disappeared. Everyone jerked, Fury immediately barking out orders, before there was a shift in the air.

All eyes turned to look at him at the end of the table, the furthest away he could be from Fury so the man wouldn’t try to snatch his phone from him, as Steve took an aborted step forward. A hand landed on his shoulder, long fingers gripping, before the room burst into sound.

“ _Him_.” was the delayed answer.

Tony had seconds to register actual _horror_ on his teammates’ faces, though it was mostly shock on Thor’s, before the world disappeared and he lost his grip on his consciousness.

When he next opened his eyes, slowly and with a soft groan, it was to completely unfamiliar surroundings. The bed under him was soft, the room richly furnished and _green_. It was more than obvious whose room he was currently laying in.

“The _Armored Avenger_.”

Loki’s voice was silky, practically a purr even if the tone was slightly mocking, as he moved into Tony’s line of sight. The full battle regalia he had worn both during the fight today and in the Shield meeting room was gone. It had been replaced by something simpler; Asgardian every day wear considering Tony had seen Thor in similar. Tony watched as Loki settled down in a chair as though it were a throne.

He was every inch the alien Prince that Tony knew him to be and, somehow, it was evident even without all of Loki’s typical extravagance.

It was hard to resist offering up alternatives for a better title, “Why not ‘the _Smartest_ Avenger’? Or ‘the _Sexiest_ Avenger’?” Tony was unimpressed by that particular name the media liked to use. He was more than his armor but it was still better than Merchant of Death.

“Hmmmm.” Loki waved his hand and Tony felt something filling his mouth and wrapping around his head. He couldn’t stop the indignant pout. “Much better. Captives should only speak when they have been _given permission_. If I wasn’t so fond of the possible uses for your tongue I would have that removed.”

If there wasn’t a gag in Tony’s mouth he absolutely had an amazing response to _that_.

Loki’s green eyes hooded, pleasure more than obvious in his gaze, as they moved over Tony’s body and that was when Tony finally realized that _he_ was completely naked.

_Way to be observant._

“Now _what_ am I going to do with _you_?”

_Cherish me because I’m a fucking delight._

“Let’s see if you can be a good, little Avenger. Come here.” He crooked a finger, mischief and amusement in those ridiculously pretty eyes, as gold chains materialized around Tony’s wrists and ankles.

Tony paused, studying Loki still sitting _regally_ in his chair, as curiosity filled him. A few seconds later he was shifting off the bed to the sound of the soft clinks of his chains before slowly walking from the bed towards the God of Mischief. He stopped in front of Loki.

“Good little mortal.”

_I’m really not, Reindeer Games._

“ _Kneel_.”

The chains practically dragged him down so he was resting on his knees between Loki’s legs.

“There you are.” Loki leaned forward, a hand reaching out to lightly grip Tony’s face, as Tony stayed there on the ground. “You, _my_ little mortal, were made to be ruled.” His lips curled in wicked delight, “By _me_.”

A thumb rubbed lazily against Tony’s cheek as Loki hungrily drank him in, naked and chained on his knees, while Tony waited to see what the god would do next.

“Now…show your new god the wonders of that talented mouth of yours. Show me how _good_ you can be for your ruler…your Prince.”

The gag was gone in a flash of magic. He opened his mouth and found that Loki had stolen his voice. Tony shifted on his knees, the hand on his face falling away, only to draw his attention to Loki’s spread legs where magic _must_ have been used to free the god’s cock.

It was more than obvious how much Loki was enjoying himself.

Tony didn’t move.

“Or should I find a different mortal? One of your teammates?” the question was soft, “One of your friends? Or maybe some random innocent mortal you’ve never met?” magic returned his voice.

“No.”

“What was that?”

“No. I’ll…I’ll be good.”

The silence that followed was pointed.

“I’ll be good, my Prince _._ ”

“That’s right.”

Tony shifted forward on his knees, chains chiming softly as he moved, until he was close enough to Loki that he would be able to get his mouth around the god’s very impressive cock.

It was long, thick and completely hard.

He reached one of his hands up to grip the base and, opening his mouth, leaned forward to drag his tongue up the underside to earn a low moan before he swallowed Loki down without pause.

Not having a gag-reflex paid in moments like this.

Fingers knotted in his hair, just shy of too hard, as Tony sucked and started to move. He alternated between teasing, sucking and moving his head to pull sounds of pleasure and enjoyment from Loki’s mouth.

His fingers moved down to tease Loki’s balls, Tony’s tongue pressing just so, before he sucked again.

“This is where you belong, little mortal: at my feet and ready to serve me.” Tony glanced up and took in Loki’s flushed cheeks, his parted lips and the very obvious pleasure darkening the God of Mischief’s eyes.

It wasn’t long before the hand gripping him was holding him in place and Loki was fucking up into his mouth, drawing closer and closer to his orgasm if the way he was moaning and his breathing was hitching was any indication.

Tony closed his eyes and lost himself to the feeling of a god fucking his mouth.

The sounds washed over him and when Loki pushed deep down his throat, moaning his pleasure, Tony swallowed every single drop the god gave him. The fingers holding him relaxed, moving to softly stroke his hair, while green eyes gazed down at him with fondness.

Slowly he pulled off Loki’s softening cock, lips still wrapped around him, until Loki slipped from his mouth and Tony’s tongue darted out to swipe across his lips.

“Such a beautiful, tempting little mortal.” The words were soft and slightly wrecked. Magic had Loki tucked away again and in another flash of magic Tony found himself straddling Loki’s lap. Fingers reached down to touch him where he was hard and aching, moving skillfully and knowingly, as Tony jerked and moaned.

He could feel the way pleasure heated his body as his breathing hitched and arousal flushed his cheeks. “ _Oh_.”

“ _My_ tempting little mortal.”

“ _Loki_.”

Tony’s fingers curled in the fabric of Loki’s green shirt. His thighs were trembling and moans were spilling from his parted lips as Loki easily dragged him closer and closer to orgasm.

He jolted, the sound that burst out of him echoing in the room, as Loki suddenly started stimulating his prostate to the point that Tony thought he was going to lose his mind. It was far too easy to fall into the sensations of Loki manipulating his body and the pleasure rapidly building.

Warm breath brushed against the shell of his ear, “ _Come_.” And he was helpless to do anything but follow Loki’s command. His toes curled, his body arched and his muscles tensed as he came with a wrecked _Loki._

The hands on him shifted, magic brushing against him and cleaning them both from the mess of his orgasm, to bring him closer. Loki’s hand lightly gripped his chin and lips brushed against his. Tony happily pressed into the kiss, letting Loki claim and dominate, until the god pulled back.

“What would your teammates do if they could see you now?”

Tony shrugged it off. He tilted his head for Loki to press his lips to his pulse, teeth dragging teasingly against his skin, while Tony sighed in pleasure before finally answering. “Probably throw my ass in a cell with you or accuse you of brainwashing me.” the chains would probably have them leaning towards brainwashing or some kind of magical reason.

As if they could actually _keep_ him in a cell or locked up. He was sure it wouldn’t actually come to that _if_ they found out he was ‘sleeping with the enemy’.

The brainwashing option was even funnier considering Tony had been _very_ enthusiastic the first time they’d ended up in bed. Thor would be the only one, _probably_ , who would see it as a positive and basically everyone knew he was a bit biased when it came to his little brother.

“Next time can you kidnap me _before_ I find myself in another one of those boring meetings? It’s getting old listening to Patchy going on and on.” he hadn't actually thought of the benefit in Loki's request, to play the helpless mortal kidnap victim, beyond pleasure and a good time. Tony could have avoided that entire meeting if he had thought to mention Loki snatching him earlier.

Loki pulled away from where he’d been leaving a mark that Tony was going to _have_ to pass off as a one-night-stand or an enthusiastic heiress. “What will you give me if I do?” Tony could see interest and amused curiosity.

Tony’s mind wandered over all the possible things that Loki _would_ enjoy being offered. He knew today’s little game had been something Loki had mentioned before, little comments about kidnapping Tony from Earth and keeping Tony for himself. It was fun to indulge.

“I’m…due a vacation. My last one was cut brutally short.” Loki idly played with the chain hanging between Tony’s wrists where gold encircled his wrists.  “What about a whole week, no leaving early, and I’ll very _happily_ spend it worshipping you? You can keep me naked, chained _and_ I’ll kneel whenever you ask.”

Since Tony had been watching he saw Loki’s pupils dilate with _want_ and the green of Loki’s eyes became practically nonexistent.

“ _When_?”

That was, without a question, complete interest and Tony could _feel_ it where he was seated on Loki. Tony grinned, pleased with himself and excited about the very _thought_ of spending a whole week away from everything with Loki, as he played idly with the fabric of Loki’s shirt. Really it was a treat for both of them. There was nothing like having the God of Mischief as his lover.

“The next time you show up and we get called out.”

“Deal.”

Tony wasn’t really surprised when, less than twenty-four hours after he made his way back to his Tower, the alarm sounded alerting the Avengers of another Loki sighting. If their roles were reversed he would have caused a call to assemble hours earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Loki seemed like the best choice to fulfill this particular square and, of course, Tony was all too happy to go along with Loki's idea. Nothing like taking advantage of a situation to play out a fun, kinky fantasy, right? 
> 
> I blame re-watching Avengers recently for certain bits of this fic, though not the more...colorful bits. I think it is safe to say that I really couldn't resist playing with the whole "Kneel!" thing from Avengers and twisting a few of Loki's lines for a more...interesting situation. I hope you all liked this one. I figured I would give you something kinky and fun to start this off with. Plus FrostIron is always a fun time.
> 
> So...what did you all think?
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
